


The First Five Years

by Raikcaa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fix-It, Happy, I made that dumpster fire of an ending better, Spoilers, let them be happy, you could call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: A small and short but sweet fic of everything after the final episode. This was written to fix things for me and give me satisfaction and closure. All the characters deserved better.! S P O I L E R S for the last episode!





	The First Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was a dumpster fire!! I made this to be less of a dumpster fire. I wish everyone was given a better ending and what they did to Daenerys was not good, like they tried to pull an Azula and tried to do it in 1.5 episodes? bad. At least Sansa's own ending was okay.

The first five years of King Bran the Broken’s rule was peaceful. 

The first five years were peaceful and efficient. The world that was collapsed in fire and ice was rebuilt in an era of peace and prosperity. 

It had only been five years.

Tyrion was proud of the work he did, with Bran of course. This was the most peaceful reign in years. The people were happy… it was strange but a welcome difference. 

Tyrion still missed his family. Tyrion still missed his queen. Tyrion missed everything that he had lost in the ashes. 

What he lost in ashes, he had gained much more.

Tyrion had never thought that he and Ser Brienne the Beauty would become drinking buddies talking about the old and good times, talking about Jaime. Or the times he and Bronn made fun of Ser Pod. 

Tyrion had also made a point to do better in his career. Bran encouraged him to make right the wrongs he did. 

Tyrion opened a sanctuary for the orphans and lost children in King’s Landing. It was a shame to see it fill of children. Tyrion hoped that he was able to give them a second chance at life despite all the scars of the past.

Tyrion hoped that this second chance was a rebirth of all that is good.

\----

Arya left five years ago with her ship, The Hound, because she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. She didn’t have to kill to survive.

The voyage was long and hard. The fruits of her success would be unknown. 

Unknown until she spotted land.

Arya had found land. This was new and exciting. This new land was filled with mystery.

A whole history of things that Arya did not know. 

Arya was the first of many to meet a new civilization, a civilization just as advanced as Westeros. A civilization with even more wonder and magic. 

Though they did not speak the same tongues, they learned each other.

Arya learned and then she returned.

Arya returned to the place she left five years ago with knowledge of what’s west of Westeros. She reported to King Bran and Queen Sansa, she even wrote a letter to Jon Snow who would hopefully find it at Castle Black.

The next mission she had was say hello to an old friend. A friend she missed dearly.

\----

Sansa was crowned as Queen in the North five years ago, she had hoped her Father, Mother and Brothers were watching down on her with a smile.

Sansa would become the leader that her Father and Mother could be proud of, the leader her Brothers always wanted to be, the leader Arya respected, the leader Jon could have been and more.

Sansa would become the leader that no one thought she could ever be. She proved all those who ever doubted her wrong. 

Sansa would become the leader that the North wanted, the North had needed and the North deserved. 

A proud and humble ruler. 

Sansa was good to the North, the South as well, she and Bran made an alliance but not one that would tie the North down. They would be an independent nation for as long as they could.

Over the past five years, Sansa had already made a proud legacy. 

They called her Sansa, the Queen in the North, the Red Wolf.

\----

Five years into his banishment and Jon Snow had become the person he wanted to be. Jon Snow found himself free to choose who he wanted to be, for the first time in his life.

He wasn’t called a bastard. He wasn’t called a king.  
Even if the Free Folk referred to him as a King, all except by name.

Tormund even often joked that Jon Snow was now a wilding, Jon Snow was a real Free Folk, Jon Snow belonged beyond the wall.

Of course his duties made him need to check back in at the wall and Castle Black but he was happier beyond it. He was happier with his people, he didn’t want to go South. 

Ghost was happier too, Ghost grew even larger than he did South of the wall. Ghost even ended up having pups with another rare dire wolf. 

Jon took care of the pups when Ghost let him. Half of them were fluffy and white with red eyes. 

Jon may know nothing, but at least he had hoped to learn something. 

Jon never knew that the people South of the wall had taken to calling Jon Snow, the King beyond the wall.

\---- 

Another world away, in ruins of a collapsed kingdom there a dragon lived for the past five years. 

Travelers knew to stay away from the giant, fire breathing dragon. It was a tale of caution within all kingdoms. 

Perhaps King Bran allowed it to stay because he knew the truth, perhaps King Bran was able to let the dragon live in a happy little isolated world because he wanted to.

They didn’t know that three more dragon eggs were found and hatched by this giant dragon. 

They didn’t know that a woman walked through the dragon fire. Reborn from the magic of the dragon fire or maybe even the will of the Lord of the Light. 

No one knew that this woman became peaceful as she remembered and recognized her tyranny. She didn’t blame Jon, she didn’t blame Cersei. She could only blame herself.

At least she was with her children now. 

\----

Gilly did give birth to a son, she named him Jon Jeor Tarly. Soon after she and Sam had another child, a daughter they named Shireen Tarly.

Sam loved his family dearly. He loved them even as busy as he was being head Maester. 

Sam ended up to continue to write.

He documented and wrote many stories.

He wrote the stories of the last five years, and the next five years, and the next five years after that.

Sam wrote the stories of people that kept living.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I want to rewrite everything episode 3 and up. I'm okay with jon going up north and all but dude could just come back down now that the unsullied are gone...


End file.
